a Week of Melodious Thoughts
by TheSymmetricalist
Summary: Heartbreak is tough to deal with. You know what's tougher? Having to write an 80,000 word book in one week, and failing to do so would literally kill you. And that's exactly what one young woman sets out to do when a character from a book she wrote as a kid comes to life and makes a deal with her, write a new novel in one week and get any three wishes granted, fail and die.


**Ha! The Symmetricalist is back again with yet another chapter story about WRITING! Only this one involves one deadly twist... Which has already been revealed but I will refuse to talk about it anyways.**

**SO, I will admit this to you early, this story isn't really based in the SE universe. In fact, I'm not sure on where the heck it's based. There are plenty of OC's, and family lines have been switched around a bit to fit the story better as well.**

**Think of it more as the SE cast starring in a movie than an actual glimpse into their daily lives. I think it will be a creative twist to what I've been writing, so yeah.**

**Many of the OC's, if not all of them, have many quirks about them, interesting quirks, which you shall discover as you read on.**

**The story follows Liz, since I like her a lot and have yet to do anything specifically about her. As the story goes on, more of the cast will show up (I promise) but for now it's mostly her and some OC's, including an OC brother (Don't chop my head off for that, okay? It's just a story :)**

**As of now I'm not sure if it will be a good enough story to continue with, but if it seems like it's turning out to be something I enjoy writing for, I'll do everything I can to keep the creative juices flowing.**

**And now, I present to you...**

**~*A Week of Melodious Thoughts*~ **

* * *

The earth was bright with beauty and liveliness as two potential lovers walked through a golden fall forest. Yellow and red leaves adorned the ground as more flew down gracefully from the sky above, surrounding the young boy and girl in a parade of autumn color.

Amber light shone down onto the girl's long, chestnut brown hair and illuminated her fine features, from her light blue eyes to the tip of her nose, and to her lovely lips, which were currently adorned with a ruby red gloss.

As for the boy, he was much taller than she was, but that didn't stop her from looking up at him with stars in her eyes from his handsome features. His nose was rather long and skinny, but it fit his face and complimented it well. His large brown eyes reminded her of a puppy dog, you simply couldn't say no to them no matter how hard you tried. His lips were thin and pale, which was fetching for a nice young man such as he, and his thin, finely featured face brought it all together under his thick, shoulder length brown hair.

The entire thirty minutes that the two had been walking, the girl kept hoping and praying that Tonchiki, the fine young man she was here with, would swoop her up off her feet ever so suddenly, and kiss her in this overly romantic environment. In fact, she was pretty surprised that he hadn't done it already.

Three years she had been waiting for this moment, three long years she had known this boy, fallen in love with him, experienced good and bad with him, and more importantly, turned down amazing life changing offers, all for him.

Quite a few years ago, when she was seventeen, a man from a large Author's Academy had approached her at school and told her that her teacher had informed him of her talent in writing and storytelling. He offered her a scholarship for the Author's Academy and told her that her already great talent would be doubled with just a few years of schooling across state. Nevertheless, she declined, not because of her family, not because of her friends, but because of him, Tonchiki, her love. She couldn't just move away from him when already they were so close to becoming potential lovers, could she?

She was going to marry Tonchiki, he was her best friend in the universe, and best friends who were of opposite sexes got married, right? He told her that, he told her with his own lips that night at the beach house when she confessed her love for him and he said he felt the same exact way, but that waiting would be a good idea for both of them so that they could see if their love could withstand a waiting period.

He came to her house almost every single day, playing pillow fights with her, flirting with her, doing everything but kissing her. But today was the day, today was the day he'd kiss her and ask her to be his. Liz Thomson was finally going to belong to Tonchiki Segatakai, and she simply could not wait to press her rosy red lips against his straight, soft, manly ones.

However, he didn't seem to be making a move or anything, he was just walking alongside her, silently.

_'Tonchiki is pretty shy, maybe I should make the first move…'_

"Toni, I have something to say to you…"

"Yes, Liz?" His ever so slight British accent sung through his voice like a robin in the woods, and she all but fainted as those puppy dog eyes looked down at her with interest.

Liz cleared her throat and began thinking of a way to confess her remaining love to him that was straight to the point and yet womanly. Within a few quiet seconds, she was ready, and she found a large rock to stand on so that he could look up at her for once.

"Tonchiki, since I was just a teen, which wasn't all that long ago but, anyhow, since I was just a teen, I've been totally, hopelessly in love with you. When you told me to wait for you, I was entirely up to the challenge. And now, five years later, you and I have become adults, and I think it might be time we seal the deal…" Tonchiki just stood there, halfway in shock as she got off the rock and held his hand.

"Tonchiki, can… can I have the pleasure of being your wife?"

"Liz, I…"

"Please say yes?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, glistening with thoughts of all the times they've shared. Movie dates, cuddling by a warm fire, reading books together in the dark, these were all things that they would be able to experience forever if he just said yes.

She knew that a marriage proposal might be a little eccentric since they hadn't even kissed yet, but they were in love, right?

Again, Tonchiki opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say, so only air came out. Liz decided she would try to get those words, those feelings he had bundled up inside, out into the real world so that she could hear what he was really thinking.

"That night at the beach house, you remember it, right?" She asked as she slightly tickled his hand with her fingers to try and make him smile.

"Yes, I remember it…"

"You told me that we were best friends, and that best friends got married, and that you and I were going to be a part of that handful of lucky people in the world who got to marry their best friend, you remember?"

"I do, I did say that…" Tonchiki was beginning to look nervous, where on earth did this come from? Why was Liz acting so romantic all of a sudden?

"Well, you're twenty two now, and I've just turned twenty, and you said we should wait a few years, remember? Wait until we were sure that our love could stand the test of time, remember?"

"Liz… That was five years ago."

"I know! And look at us, we're closer than we ever were before! Tonchiki, you're the only man I want to marry, you're the only one I want to keep me warm at night, you're the only one who…"

"Liz I'm in love with someone else." He covered up his mouth the moment he said it. The ear-to-ear smile on Liz's face took a few seconds to register what he had just said, and after it did, it faded slowly into a jaw-to-jaw frown.

"What… What do you mean?"

"I've been spending some time with Tōnan, and…"

"Tōnan? She's been with every freaking guy in town! You're… you're leaving me for her?"

"She's really nice once you get to know her, you know?" He gave a nervous chuckle, placed his hand behind his head and then tried rethinking his words so that she didn't get hurt, "Listen… I know about what I said, but we were so young and stupid, feelings were bound to happen, we were hormonal and wanted to be romantic. But I wanted to know that we could stand the test of time, and we couldn't, okay?"

"No… You couldn't. You let your mind get brainwashed by a slut!" She began to angrily hit at his chest with her fists, some hits being light, others she tried to actually hurt him with.

"Liz, I'm sorry, I do love you, but it's not in the way that I feel for Tōnan… But… There are a few other reasons why I can't be with you..."

"Other reasons? What the hell, Tonchiki? Are you just trying to see how many pieces my heart will break into?"

"My mom thinks Nageku isn't the best choice for a brother in law, and that if he's this screwed up, our kids are gonna probably be a little kookoo too." Now he had really ticked her off. Breaking her heart was one thing, but nobody ever talked about her brother like that and lived to tell the tale.

"My brother? Nageku is not crazy! He has anxiety issues!"

"My mom does too and she doesn't hide underneath sinks whenever company comes over!"

"Plus, why on earth would my brother have anything to do with us?"

"My mom says that when you pick a mate, you have to be responsible and choose one who's family won't screw with the balance of the other family. That's when she and I started writing down the pros and cons about being with you and being with someone else, like Tōnan."

"… You and your mother wrote down the pros and cons of being with me and compared them to another girl?!"

"I know it sounds bad, but it's the responsible thing to do. Imagine if at our wedding, Nageku has one of his crazy fits and freaks out one of my little cousins? They'll be permanently scarred for life!" Liz had had enough of this nonsense. She straightened her arms and looked down at the ground, fighting back tears like her life depended upon it, and then she took all the force in her body and shot it into her arm, which allowed her to slap him across the face with the might of a bull. He stumbled backwards a little but was able to catch himself before falling, and his face stung like a wasp the size of Kentucky had just attacked his cheek. Liz turned on her heels and left him there in the forest, even though that didn't stop him from coming after her.

"Liz wait! You're still my best friend in the universe, okay? I still love you with all my heart!"

"Save it for Tōnan." She yelled back, still walking away from him.

"… Are we still on for our date Saturday? I figured Tōnan might like to tag along."

"You're unbelievable!" She continued walking even faster than before, and soon she was completely out of his eyesight.

Once she was out of the forest, she ran two whole miles back to her home, all the while she had her mind racing with a new pain that she had not ever felt before; Heartbreak.

Tonchiki pretty much promised her the world. He told her they would be together forever someday, but they just needed a little bit of time to find themselves and figure out what they wanted out of life, because that would be the wise thing to do. That was the thing with Tonchiki, he was always trying to be so _wise _and _smart, _always showing others his knowledge upon life and how he had been through enough in twenty-two years to make up a lifetime of understanding, as though he had the entire universe figured out. It was all bull of course, he was simply his mother's puppet, he said what she told him to say, thought what she told him to think, and did only what she told him to do. It was pathetic.

He and his mother Teki were very similar people. Both had to be the informants, both had to always be right, and neither could ever admit to being wrong. However, the truth was that both were very, very stupid people. His mother would always attempt to make sense out of nothing, she'd drag out lengthy explanations for why the hell the sky was blue or why the grass was green and when she didn't know something she'd simply reply with "Because that's just the way it is." But even after that she'd give you this face of disbelief, like she couldn't understand why you were so dumb, even though anyone in the room would be giving her the same exact look if they weren't so terrified of her berating them with her large collection of fancy, intimidating words.

She was also haughty. They were a wealthy family, and the Thomsons were not. She couldn't let her only son marry into a poor family, could she? It would be disgusting. She always hated Liz for that reason, she was poor, she wasn't brought up right, and more importantly, she was in love with her son. So she finally used her voodoo brain washing skills on Tonchiki and was able to make him fall in love with someone of a more wealthy status. It was in her plan all along.

Liz was always taught by her mother that you should not ever, ever hate anyone, not a single person deserved to be hated, because hatred bred the opportunity to perform drastic actions against the one you hate, which could lead to major consequences for yourself and others. But if there ever was a person on this earth to hate, it would be Teki Segatakai. The parents in Romeo and Juliet couldn't even compare to Teki, in fact, she was their Goddess, she was the exact person Shakespeare was thinking of when he wrote of the hatred those families had conceived in their bodies for each other, only she had all that hatred within her own body, and then some more on top of that.

Liz didn't want to think about it anymore. She wasn't sad anymore, no, after thinking about that evil woman, she was now angry, very angry. She wanted so badly to punch something, she wanted her old punching bag back, and she wanted to put Teki's face on it. Not just a picture, her actual face.

Unfortunately, Teki had told Liz's mother that punching bags increased anger, making it harder to control, and that it would be entirely inappropriate for a teenage girl with a tendency to break things out of anxiety to have such a horrible thing in her possession. Teki could convince anyone into anything, she could even convince her mother to get rid of her punching bag, the only thing that kept her from breaking someone's head when she had an anxiety attack.

The more Liz thought of that evil woman, the more hatred she possessed for her. She had to calm down; she had to figure out a way to get all of these horrible feelings to go away. She did not want to feel this way; she didn't want to be having an anxiety attack over something as stupid as heartbreak.

She saw her house coming up in the distance. Her brother Nageku is probably up in his room, hiding under his bed or talking to Maya his pet tarantula, as he claims her to be the only friend that he has besides for Liz herself. Nageku, or Ku for short, was the only person Liz could actually trust when it came to talking about her feelings and such. He wasn't much for words, but when you just need someone to talk to and an open ear to listen to you, he was always there.

She ran towards the door, sweat pouring down her face as she came closer and closer to opening it and falling into her beloved brother's arms. Closer, and closer, and soon her hand was right on the door.

She busted through into the kitchen, almost collapsing as she held her chest with her free hand and she tried her best to catch her breath. In front of her was Nageku, his onyx colored, raccoon-looking, sleep deprived eyes staring back at her in shock as he discontinued his eating of a peanut butter sandwich and stared at her, the look on his nervous face indicating that he was obviously a little bit more than startled from her sudden burst through the door.

"Ku… It's me…" She looked up at him, and Nageku, being the easily scared type that he was, dropped his sandwich on the kitchen counter and ran towards the sink, immediately opening up the cabinet doors, sweeping out all of the cleaning products from under it, and scattering them all over the floor, clearing a place for him to hide inside.

"Ku, stop it! It's me, its Liz!" She yelled for him to stop with whatever breath she had left in her lungs, and the timid boy hugged his legs, stopping himself from taking out any more cleaners, and gradually looked up at her as he slowly bit at his thumb.

"I… I didn't register that immediately." He said in his usual low, whispery voice.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's quite fine… Are you fine?" He slowly raised himself, his hands being entirely covered by his oversized deer pattern sweater as he lowered his head and took a step towards her.

"No… I'm having an anxiety attack." She put her hand on her heart and closed her eyes, and her brother drooped his mouth open in concern.

"Do… Do you need…" He lowered his voice into an even lower whisper before continuing, "_Do you need your ASMR triggered?"_

* * *

_ASMR, or autonomous sensory meridian response, is a tingling sensation that many people get from having others play with their hair or from hearing certain noises. Many people have also discovered ways of triggering these feelings deliberately through videos online, which Nageku is a big fan of. Nageku uses his ASMR to calm his nerves, and will often try to calm Liz with it too, although she is not quite as open to it as he is._

* * *

"No, Ku, I don't need my ASMR triggered."

"It's what I do for my anxiety. It works."

"It works for you, but not for me." He wasn't sure on what else he could offer to her, he wasn't the best with dealing with people who were extremely upset, he could barely even handle himself when he was upset, never mind those who he cares for. Usually he just sat there while the upset person poured out their feelings to him, which made him nervous that he wasn't doing enough to comfort them, and yet that trait of just sitting there has earned him the title of being the best listener in the world.

"Um… What happened exactly?"

"I told… I told Tonchiki that I wanted to marry him."

"Oh! What did he say?" The baggy eyed boy asked excitedly, thinking that perhaps the reason why she was nervous was because her love actually said yes.

"He… He said he loved someone else…" Nope, his first thought couldn't be more incorrect.

"I… I'm sorry…" He walked more towards her and took her gently into his arms. He was pretty sure that this is what people do to other people when they're upset, right? They hug them, right? Yeah. She needed a hug. That will make her feel better. Hugs felt nice, for other people at least, but Nageku wasn't all that crazy about bodily contact.

"Oh, Ku, I don't understand it… He told me he loved me, and now he just up and says he loves another girl?"

"If you want… I'll… I'll let you talk to Maya…"

"Ku, I just want you. I just want us to spend the day together, okay? Just us. We can do whatever you want to do." Of course, Liz soon discovered that telling her brother that they could do anything he wanted would soon result in sitting on his bed in his dark, cluttered bedroom as he ran around and tried to find different objects that would trigger her ASMR and therefore calm her down.

"Ku, can we please turn on the lights?"

"No! I… I mean no… No, we can't. It's not good, not good at all."

"Why is it not good, Ku?"

"Because you have to relax… Also all my lights are broken."

"Ku…"

"Shhh… Here, let me try this." He came over to her with a small paintbrush and sat down beside her with it in his hands, and slowly he grabbed her cheek in his other, and then released it after thinking that he might seem too forward if he did that.

"Close your eyes." He whispered gently as he began caressing her cheek with the brush. Admittedly, it did feel really good. A shock of tingles went up her spine and rested at her neck, and as he moved the brush down towards her ear, the waves of tingles increased and she began to feel relaxed.

He gave a small gulp before leaning down towards her ear and whispering softly to her,

"Do you feel better?"

"A litt…"

"Shhh, you have to whisper or you'll ruin it."

"A little bit."

After a while of brushing, he stopped and then placed the brush in her hands.

"I-It f-feels good to do it to o-others t-too…" He said nervously, afraid that she might reject his request. She rolled her eyes and picked up the brush; she knew there had to have been a catch to this open affection.

She began brushing his cheek with the brush, and he almost immediately fell over onto the bed, soundly falling asleep as she sat there, confused.

"Man, he goes out quick." She placed the brush on his nightstand and slowly lifted herself from the bed and walked out of the room to leave her brother to his ASMR induced nap.

* * *

**And Chapter Uno is DONE-O!**

**Just so you know, an interesting thing about the OC's is that their names are actually Japanese words that represent their personalities...**

**Tonchiki translates into Dingbat (That's my favorite one XD)**

**Tōnan can translate into Theft (She stole Tonchiki)**

**Negeku is Lament **

**Some more characters will come along soon, and I'll be sure to add what their names mean since translators don't always translate things properly :)**

**I guess you're wondering when the whole write or death thing comes in...**

**It comes in soon enough, okay?**

**This story might actually end up being sort of like a parody to KaWB, even though I wasn't trying to make it so. I just get so inspired when I write about writers, I can't resist! EVERYBODY IS GONNA BE A WRITER!**  
**Eh, anyhow, it won't be like a duplicate of KaWB, the story-line is going to be very different. You'll see why.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and I also hope you keep an eye out for KaWB2! **

**R&R!**

**Sincerely,**

**-The Symmetricalist**


End file.
